1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an angle sensor for musical tone control which can control a musical tone in response to changing angles at an articulation of the human body.
2. Prior Art
A musical tone is usually generated by playing piano, violin, or the like, or by the vocal cords of a singer. Such a musical tone can also be produced by a musical control apparatus which converts the movement of the human body into a musical tone in response to a performed motion of such as in aerobic dancing.
However, when a performer moves vigorously, the musical control apparatus can not produce a desirable musical tone because of interference by vigorous movement.